


A Forgotten Anniversary

by flickawhip



Series: WWE WLW - Charlotte/Becky [15]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anniversary, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Becky needs to forgive Charlotte...Written for the Imagines Blog





	A Forgotten Anniversary

\- Charlotte has never forgotten something this important before...  
\- Mind you, she also hasn’t been this distracted and stressed out  
\- Becky tries  
\- She really tries  
\- To be understanding  
\- At least Charlotte is smart enough to admit she messed up  
\- She tells her early  
\- Admits she’s failed  
\- Cries a little  
\- She’s so stressed  
\- So panicky  
\- So emotional   
\- Becky can’t help but forgive her  
\- Charlotte is still quietly crying  
\- Begging Becky to forgive her  
\- It’s her last words that break Becky’s heart...  
\- “Please... don’t leave me...”  
\- The raw pain in Charlotte’s voice makes Becky swallow  
\- “Oh Baby Girl...”  
\- Becky murmurs the words  
\- “I could never leave you...”


End file.
